villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wuxing, Inc
Wuxing, Incorporated is a Chinese megacorporation in the dystopian cyberpunk fantasy late 21st century setting in the Shadowrun roleplaying game. Wuxing, Inc. is headquartered in the city-state of Hong Kong. It is one of the top 10 megacorporations in the world, a group of corporations which have received a "AAA" rating from the Corporate Council. It is a relatively new megacorp and one whose power and influence has rapidly grown. History Wuxing Inc. originated as a corporation exporting and importing goods to Communist China from Hong Kong during the Cold War. When the end of British rule in 1997 approached, Wu Kuan-Lei the founder and owner of Wuxing Inc opposed the coming rule by the mainland and did all he could to generate opposition in Hong Kong, rally foreign support for the cause of an independent Hong Kong, and financed / supplied a growing resistance force within Hong Kong. In the end, China gave it up and in 2015, Hong Kong became a city-state. Wuxing, Inc set up its corporate headquarters in the new city-state. By 2039, Wu Kuan-Lei died peacefully at the age of 71. His son Wu Lung-Wei inherited the corporation and stayed on the path that his father was walking to create an Asia that was able to resist the Japanese megacorporations. Within six years, he had guided Wuxing into become an extraterritorial corporation, in other words it was now a megacorporation. Several years later, Wuxing had gone from a "AA-rated" megacorp to a "AAA-rated" megacorp. He then managed to convince a number of A and AA corporations, and one AAA megacorp to join Wuxing, Inc in an alliance, the Pacific Prosperity Group (PPG). Its sole purpose was to oppose the power of the Japancorps. When Crash 2.0 shocked the global economy it took down many companies, and within the PPG the companies that found themselves in trouble due to the Crash were taken over by their supposed allies, the two megacorps in the group (Wuxing and Evo). This weakened the PPG as factions developed and distrust grew between the member corporations within PPG. When Evo moved against Shiawese a Japancorp, the other members within PPG were unable to get Evo to stop its actions. Wuxing then made a deal with Aztechnology and reversed its years of obstruction regarding them joining PPG and now supported their membership. Which fractured PPG further, though Wuxing now had a powerful ally in Aztechnology. Business Activities Finance Wuxing rose and expanded on the back of its financial branch. The division provides clients with virtually every type of financial service out there in the markets. Wuxing, Inc or one of its subsidiaries has a finger in nearly everything, financially speaking. Being a financial division it was impacted by the Crash of 2029 and then decades later by the Matrix Crash 2.0. So as to survive in the new paradigm, the financial division evolved and has become a world leader when it comes to sabotaging a company's business to facilitate an oppressive takeover by Wuxing. Shipping Shipping and logistics has for a long time been a major source of revenue for Wuxing. For decades they had a near monopoly in the Pacific Ocean when it came to shipping. Taking raw materials from the South Pacific to the factories on mainland China, and then transporting those exported goods. Its operations were badly affected by the volcanoes which erupted in the Ring of Fire during the Year of the Comet. Consumer Goods Before Matrix Crash 2.0, Wuxing was a major player in East Asia when it came to consumer goods. They sold a vast selection of goods from vehicles to electronics to clothing. Its market share increased with the acquisition of the troubled smaller companies and steadily grew their market share, to where they nearly have total dominance in the markets of the South Pacific and East Asia. Recently Wuxing has been expanding aggressively into Eastern Europe, North America's West Coast, and the Middle East. Magical Services Wuxing is a big player in the market for magical goods. Unlike its competitors they focus on quality rather than quantity. They are also specializing in eastern magic for the markets outside of the West, a highly profitable branch which is growing. In addition, Wuxing provides the Awakened with a wide selection of magical services and their in-house geomancers are all top-notch and in high demand by customers. Medical Services The corporation owns a significant number of companies which provide medical products and services, ranging from medical healing to cyberware. Wuxing also owns an armed medical response team which is highly rated and is known for having Awakened members at a higher-than-average rate in the industry. That service has recently been expanding into the markets in Eastern Europe. Human Resources Employees For a megacorporation, Wuxing, Inc is a meta-friendly company. They hire all types of metahumans, and are willing to promote not only elves and dwarves to the upper tiers but also trolls and orks. The latter two usually prefer to work in security or in a position where their strength and size are an asset. Magic users are favored when it comes to recruiting, though Wuxing shows a preference for Eastern mages and wujen over shamans. Because of the expansion being experience by Wuxing, the power of the troll and ork executives is growing as they discover new opportunities for career advancement. Paramilitary Unusual for a megacorporation, Wuxing lacks a freestanding army. Normal corporate security is deployed to protect Wuxing's assets though when necessary they will like other megacorps hire shadowrunners. If the job is too important, dirty, or sensitive for shadowrunners to perform, Wuxing will use its black operations unit, Da Di Xiao (translation: Earth and Heaven). External Relations Nations The neighboring Chinese successor state of the Canton Confederation is controlled by Wuxing, Inc and the Triads. Wuxing, Inc is using the military assets of Canton to help it enforce its claims over the natural resources in the South China Sea by protecting Wuxing exploratory and mining vessels in those waters and harassing / attacking the ships of rival corporations. Wuxing has also been fanning the embers of war between the Chinese successor states by supplying multiple sides with weapons. Triad Affiliates Wuxing, Inc has long standing ties to various Triads, the crime syndicates of China and the Chinese Diaspora. For decades they had an alliance with the Yellow Lotus Triad in which it supported Wuxing in its endeavors and they in turned helped the Yellow Lotus. As in the Triad helping Wuxing by committing industrial espionage or data theft, smuggling technology or people, and providing backup to Shadowrunners working for Wuxing. In turn Wuxing may provide them with intelligence, legal assistance, money laundering services, etc. Recently Wuxing has formed an alliance with the Red Dragon Triad. Which is the largest and most powerful Triad, a global one which virtually destroyed their rivals the Yellow Lotus Triad in a worldwide gang war. The Red Dragons even provide hundreds of mercenaries to help Wuxing in a hostile takeover of an engineering company in New York, named by "Battle of Manhattan" by the media in the aftermath (with the company being taken over by Wuxing after the collapse of the value of its shares in the stock market). Category: Organizations Category: Corporations Category: Greedy Category: Magic Category: Mechanically Modified Category: Power Hungry Category: Weapons Dealer Category: Pirates Category: Hegemony Category: Businessmen Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Gamebooks Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Wealthy